Nintendo Land Pretty Cure!
is a fan series created by Cure Believe which is based off the game Nintendo Land. It will replace Pretty Cure All Stars Forever in its timeslot. Plot In a place known as Nintendo Land, many people have visited to play attractions that are based on Nintendo games. This is ruined by a mysterious villain whose goal is to destroy Nintendo Land forever! The owner, Monita, now must travel to Earth and find the twelve Pretty Cure. Her first hope is Densetsu Senshi, a fourteen year old who loves technology.and video games. When hearing she is a Pretty Cure, Senshi believes it is a dream, but when a monster attacks, Senshi is given a device called Nintendo System and an item called Nintendo Mini. With these two items, she transforms into Cure Link, the legendary hero based on The Legend of Zelda! Senshi must find the other eleven Cures if she wants to save Nintendo Land! Characters Cures Densetsu Senshi/Cure Link - 14 year old who loves technology and is the leader of the Pretty Cure. Her theme color is green. Her name means legendary warrior, meaning she is the lead Cure of the team. Kireina Hana/Cure Pikmin - 13 year old who owns a flower shop, leading to her love of Pikmin. Her theme colors are blue and white. Her name means pretty flowers, meaning she has a passion about flowers. Kōdō Sentō/Cure Samus - 15 year old girl who likes pretending there are enemies to destroy. Her theme color is orange. Her name means action fighter, meaning she likes to try saving the world with action. Ōkina Ai/Cure Mario - 16 year old who tries to become friends with everyone she meets. Her theme color is red. Her name means super love, meaning she tries to love everyone and everything. Bukimina Enajī/Cure Luigi - 15 year old who enjoys spooky things, almost the opposite of Kodomo. Her theme color is green. Her name means spooky energy, meaning she loves seeing and making spooky things. Kawaī Kodomo/Cure Animal - 13 year old who enjoys cute things, including herself. Her theme colors are blue and yellow. Her name means cute child, meaning people see her as a cute person. Sukoshi Eiyū/Cure Yoshi - 14 year old who has the hardest time with Pretty Cure powers. Her theme color is green. Her name means little hero, meaning it isn't easy to control her powers. Suiryoku Hatsuden/Cure Diver - 14 year old who is the school's swimming champion. Her theme color is navy blue. Her name means water power, meaning she loves to go swimming. Eien Honto/Cure Roller - 13 year old who tries her best to be truthful and help others. Her theme colors are yellow and red. Her name means forever true, meaning she puts effort into being a truthful person, even if she gets in trouble. Reino Tatakai/Cure Takamaru - 17 year old who seemed mysterious to the others, but later is always there to battle. Her theme colors are purple, red, and blue. Her name means fighting spirit, meaning she is always helping to fight. Dengen Sokudo/Cure Falcon - 16 year old who loves playing high speed sports. Her theme color is blue. Her name means power speed, meaning she has a lot of speed. Utsukushi Kaika/Cure Balloon - 11 year old who is the youngest of the girls and attends elementary school. Her theme colors are orange and light blue. Her name means blooming beauty, meaning she is younger than the others. Mascots Monita/Omona Shoyū/Power Wired- The owner of Nintendo Land who, during the beginning of destruction, had to find the Pretty Cure. Mid-series, she takes a human identity of Omona Shoyū, a 14 year old who is in Senshi's class. Her human name means main owner, meaning she owns Nintendo Land. She then becomes an ally, Power Wired. Villains Sega '''- He is the main villain of the show. His goal is to destroy Nintendo Land so he can create a Sega paradise for everyone from Sega! '''Sonic - The first minion to appear. He is Sega's strongest minion so it is common for him to appear often. Amy - The second minion to appear. She loves Sonic but cannot always fight with him due to Sega's orders. Eggman - The monster of the day, created from a Sega Disc fused with an ordinary object. Depending on the size of the Disc, the Eggman can be stronger or weaker. Items Nintendo System - Used for transformation. To activate, the Cure(s) must yell "Pretty Cure, Lovely Game!" Nintendo Mini - A small item inserted into the little slot of the Nintendo System. The names come from the attacks and the transformation Mini comes from the transformation phrase. There are various types: *Nintendo Lovely Mini - Used for transformation. *Nintendo Slash Mini - Cure Link's item for attack. *Nintendo Bloom Mini - Cure Pikmin's item for attack. *Nintendo Blast Mini - Cure Samus's item for attack. *Nintendo Rescue Mini - Cure Mario's item for attack. *Nintendo Flash Mini - Cure Luigi's item for attack. *Nintendo Fruit Mini - Cure Yoshi's item for attack. *Nintendo Splash Mini - Cure Diver's item for attack. *Nintendo Roll Mini - Cure Roller's item for attack. *Nintendo Star Mini - Cure Takamaru's item for attack. *Nintendo Speed Mini - Cure Falcon's item for attack. *Nintendo Float Mini - Cure Balloon's item for attack. *Nintendo Shock Mini - Power Wired's item for attack. Nintendo Card - Shoyū's transformation item. *'Nintendo Cube' - Shoyū's transformation device. She uses her Nintendo Card and transforms by shouting "Switch On, Power Up!" Category:Nintendo Land Pretty Cure! Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime Category:User: Cure Believe